Gaara and Naruto: Forbidden Love
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Naruto has feelings for Gaara but how does he tell him? Two Kages, One Bond. Forbidden Love.
1. chapter 1

Every day when the sun sets on Konoha, Naruto looks at his village with pride. "I knew I would become Hokage on day Believe it! If only I had someone to share this with."

Meanwhile in the Sand village Gaara was feeling the same way. "No one would want to be with me for what I've done in the past." Little did they both know that they were meant to be together.

It was a warm summer day when a letter arrived for Naruto. The upcoming Chunin exams were being hosted by the Hidden Sand village and Gaara has invitated Naruto to join him. "OH. MY. GOSH. Gaara wants me to be with him for the Chunin Exams? I thought he didn't care about me. Well, I guess I'll find out. Off to the Sand village!"

In the Sand Village:

"I finally made it!" "Naruto it's good to see you. Come on. We need to catch up with one another." Once they started talking to one another, Naruto got lost in Gaara's emerald eyes from the sheer beauty of them. "Naruto? Are you even listening to me?" "Uh... What? Yeah! Sorry its just you have beautiful eyes." Gaara blushed and turned red. "Thanks. Um... I gotta go. Goodnight Naruto." "Night..." Gaara stood up and walked away. "I can't believe I blew it! How am I ever going to tell him I love him?


	2. Chapter 2

**At Gaara's House:**

Gaara came home feeling embarrassed and confused. He never expected that to happen or how to react.

"What am I supposed to do? He seemed so.. dazed. What has gotten into him? I need to clear my head."

He walked outside to see the moon shining down on his face causing his skin to glisten and his eyes reflecting off the moon as bright as a star. All he wanted was someone who understood him for who he really was on the inside. Not just because he's the Kazekage. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Gaara, I'm sorry to trouble you this late but, I want to apologize for earlier." "I didn't mean to make you leave I just wanted to... give you a compliment. Yeah that's it!"

"Naruto... Its my fault I just didn't know how to react." "Oh um.. Gaara, can I tell you something?" Gaara wasn't sure how to respond. Something major could have occurred or worse. "What is it?" Naruto took a deep breath,and blurted out, "I am in love with you Gaara!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Not part of the story but a recap if you are joining us. Naruto admitted to Gaara that he loves him. Now back to the Fanfiction.

"WHAT?!?! You LOVE me?!?!?" "Gaara, I have felt this way for the longest time. I tried to tell you at dinner but you lefy in such a rush that you didn't give me a chance." Gaara was shocked from surprise. His heart was pounding and his body was shaking. He couldn't take it. He had to ask him.

"Naruto, if that's how you feel about me then, Show me." "Wait what!?!? Are you serious Gaara? All right. Let's do this."

They took off their clothes in unison and tackled one another on the bed. Gaara kissed Naruto passionate on the lips while Naruto kissed Gaara's neck. They smothered one another with kisses until one of them came up ofr air. They went inside one another feeling the pain. Gaara bit his lip to hold back the noise. Naruto held Gaara tight to ease the pain. Finally, they fell asleep in each oother's arms freaming of one another.

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he found Gaara pacing around the room in utter disbelief.

"This can't be happening. I did not uave sex with Naruto right? I don't know what to think anymore!" "Um.. Morning Gaara." "Naruto! I uh.. I didn't realize you were awake. I'm sorry. I just don't know how we are going to make this work. If you want to of course..." "Of course I do! I love you more than Ichiraku Ramen and that's saying something. Please be my boyfriend Gaara."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Gaara would be MINE**

!

Gaara did not know what to do. He loved Naruto but he was not sure how he could have a relationship while being Kazekage.

"What do I do? I really like Naruto but how is this supposed to work? We live too far apart from one another and only see each other during meetings of the five Kage. Ok. I guess I'll give this relationship a shot."

"Fine Naruto I will be your boyfriend. But we got to keep this between the tw of us. Deal?" "Deal."

The two Kage dated secretly for many months until one summer day, Sasuke came to claim Naruto as his own.

"Hey Naruto I changed my mind. I love... What the Heck is going on here!?!?!?"

"Uh... Nothing..." "Sasuke you had your chance. Naruto is mine now and nothing you can do coukd break us apart." Gaara couldn't believe he said that out loud. He turned red and felt embarrassed for doing so. "Sasuke, I used to think I loved you but you never cared for me. Gaara is the only man for me and nothing that you can say or do can change my mind." Gaara was incomplete utter disbelief. "You really care that much about me Naruto?" Naruto smiled gazing into Gaara's eyes. "Of course I do Gaara. I love you." They kissed passionately on the lips and hugged wach other so tight that neither of them would want to come up for air.

Sasuke was absolutely outraged. He left Konoha once again to figure out what to do with his life. He was not seen again until a few years later. Hw was devastated knowing that he actually had a chance with Naruto but being to selfish for power blocked sight of that.

Temari saw his brother acting strange. She mustered up her courage and asked what was wrong. She used to be afraid of him because of Shukaku but now since it was removed from him she is not scared anymore.

"Hey Gaara, you have been acting very strange. Is something wrong?"

"If I tell you will you keep it a secret?"

Temari didn't understand why she had to but she promised anyway. "What is it?" Gaara sighed he can't believe he was going to say this to her sister of all people. "I'm going to ask Naruto to marry me."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter. Short and sweet but good.** "Are you insane Gaara? It's only been 3 months and you're gonna propose!?!" Temari screamed. Great now I lost my hearing. Just great. "Of course I am. I don't want to lose him so I gotta do it before he leaves for Konoha."

Before Temari could object, I ran away to go find Naruto. Without him, I fear I will go back to my old ways. "Naruto, can I talk to you for a second? There's something I need to tell you."

Without thinking I bent down on my knees and proposed to him.

"OMG Yes!!!!" They got married and ruled over Konoha and the Vidden Sand Village together for the rest of their lives in harmony.

 **The** **End**


End file.
